The present embodiments relate generally to medical procedures. In particular, the present embodiments relate to planning radiological procedures.
Conventionally, the manner by which to conduct a radiological procedure may be determined by a Medical Technical Radiological Assistant (“MTRA”). The radiological procedure may be performed by the MTRA or a radiologist. However, inexperienced MTRAs may lack sufficient expertise with respect to one or more types of radiological procedures, impeding the proper selection of protocol items, discussed in further detail below, associated with the procedure.
A radiological procedure to be performed on a particular patient may be initially planned in advance. Before the procedure is actually performed, the patient may be transferred to a different physician or the patient's condition may change. Hence, at the time of the radiological procedure, the treating physician or current MTRA may not have complete and accurate patient information. As a result, the planned procedure by which to conduct a radiological procedure may have shortcomings for various reasons.